


it's a HARD case

by itscoldout



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoldout/pseuds/itscoldout
Summary: Alec Hardy fan-fiction because I can't get him out of my mind. - You're mainly the DS working alongside with Alec Hardy. It's in first POV so it's in 'I' because it flows better in my opinion.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

*This was based off of a really vivid, peculiar dream I had.*

It was a sunny day today. DI Hardy and I were investigating a murdered middle school girl who was found face down in the cement ground. As we walked to the crime scene, Alec had a troubled look on his face. The blonde girl was dead, but was fully clothed in broad daylight. When the crime scene was fully bordered, the police tried to refrain the other girls from looking. But it was clear to see, there was a terrible murder. 

My eyes wandered to the two little girls behind one of the officers. One was solemn, the other had a smug on their face.

When Alec left Broadchurch, that was where I met him. He always had a stern look on his face and I never really bothered to try and humour him. I don't think he liked it one bit. So I always stuck to my job with him. He was single, I knew that. But he was never really my type, so I never tried to pursue him. Weirdly enough though, as we continued our investigation, I was falling hard. I shouldn't be. I shouldn't have. It violated every single rule in the workplace.

"It makes no sense, (Y/N)," Alec sighed. "We narrowed it down to no suspects at all! What kind of skilled killer is this?"

I placed my head against the car headrest. "Can I suggest something, sir?"

"Go ahead, I'll take any of your stupid suggestions now that we don't have much time," he responded, looking away from me.

"I don't want to assume two little girls would commit a gruesome murder but," I took a slight pause before carefully looking at him. He slowly turned to look at me. For once, he looked at me with genuine in his eyes. "I noticed two girls who were in the crowd. They had no terror in their eyes. One was deadly unfazed, the other had a smug look on her face."

Alec looked at me, slightly narrowing his eyes. While I spoke, he nodded. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself but I knew I was capable of finding the murderer. I was very good at what I did, which made me a bit annoyed when DI Hardy took the position that I wanted for a long time. Whatever. Things didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, but that was fine by me. Our car was parked in an empty parking lot and it was just us together. I felt uncomfortable under the gaze of Alec, as I almost looked away from him.

Before he spoke or lectured me, I let out a sigh. "I-I can't think. I feel like I can get to the bottom of this, but I can't think right now."

"What will make you think, (Y/LN)?" his voice was husky as he bored his eyes into mine. I struggled under his dark eyes but I couldn't help but continue to make eye contact with him.

"I... I don't know if this is unprofessional, sir, but I'm quite," I looked away. "I'm quite sex-deprived currently..."

My heart was racing. I didn't know what else to say, I know he'd probably look at me in such a weird way. I almost regret saying it because... Oh, God, why did I? I couldn't hide the warm flush on my cheeks, and neither could I hide my embarrassed face when he looked at me. For once, he wasn't angry when I looked back to face him. There was a gentleness to his eyes. I was confused. Perplexed. 

We had a literal murder case to solve and here we were, together sitting in the car staring at each other intimately. I felt guilty but I couldn't stop myself. The moisture between my legs was building up and I was desperately waiting for this to be over. 

"Oh no, that's not good," Alec shook his head. He placed his hand on my thigh gently. "No... That's not good. I want this case solved and you're not thinking straight. We'll have to solve this case right here before we can solve the other."

"Sir... I-" 

"It's Alec right now," he responds quickly. 

It happened so fast that I couldn't take it. We moved to the backseat, passionately kissing each other like it was our last day on Earth. He slowly pushed me down, while still locking lips with me. I let out a small moan as his hand groped one of my breasts. I threw my head back as Alec began to kiss my neck, twirling my nipples between his fingers when he did. He unzipped my pants and swiftly took it off. He hungrily growled as he sucked on my neck.

I shivered when he unbuckled his belt because I knew what was going to come. My eyes drew him in as he looked at me with a slight smile on his face. His finger brushed my swollen, aroused clit and I immediately let out another moan. I needed him. Alec Hardy was no longer DI Hardy right now. He was only Alec and I was his to fuck. He rubbed my clit gently before sticking one finger in. 

"God, (Y/N), you're so tight..." he whispered. His accent was amazingly hot at this time.

When he put two fingers in, it slid in smoothly. I was so wet that I could feel my juices dripping down, and he could too. I moaned out his name and I knew it drove him crazy because before I knew it, he pulled his fingers out and slid his cock inside of me. He thrust inside me while leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my arm around his neck to draw him in further and ruffled his hair with my fingers.

"Yes... Just like that," I moaned. "Please... Please..."

"I like hearing you beg me to fuck you harder," he whispered in my ear before speeding up.

He groans and spews curse words as he continues to pound me, the sound of wet noises and skin slapping took over the car. From the outside, I was sure the car was moving rapidly. I let out another loud moan as I felt the pad of thumb rub my clit. I was on the verge of orgasming and by the fast-paced thrusting by Alec, I was sure he was as well. Our cries could've been heard from outside the car. We were lucky the parking lot was empty.

The swirl of pleasure was spiralling out of my control. Before I could orgasm, Alec continued to thrust but leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Should I cum inside you, love?"

"Mmm... Mhm," I looked at him pleadingly as he moved his face to look at me tenderly. "I-I'm on the pill to regulate-"

Before I could finish speaking, he slammed himself against me. I let out the loudest moan, rolling back my eyes while I felt his warm liquid flow to my womb. 

"Fuck!" he grunted. 

Slowly, he pulled out. The tip of his cock was still oozing with cum. I gently sat up and ran my thumb over the tip and brought my thumb to my lips. I sucked on it while maintaining eye contact with Alec. He looked hot, so hot in the messy suit with his messy brown hair. I felt safe, I felt comfortable underneath his body. I might have accidentally fell in love with my boss, but I didn't care. Our longing stare for each other made me want more, but I stayed serious now. We had a case to solve.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he carefully took a handkerchief and wiped me clean. 

While we sat there catching our breath, Alec broke the silence. "Now, are you able to think, (L/N)?"

"Yes, sir," I clenched my thighs as I almost moaned again.


	2. it's a HARD case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Hardy & Reader look to solve the case. At this time, one of them confesses their love.

After adjusting ourselves and making ourselves look presentable, we were now heading to interrogate some little girls. Now, this was a bit humorous to me, because I tried my best not to laugh at Alec's serious face when he did. The two girls I saw were suspicious in any way possible. We already knew they were at the top of the list.

"Those two girls, Gina and Emily," I whispered, trying my best to remain cool. "They must have had something to do with it."

"I believe so too," he said, his eyes were focused on the front. "One of them must have done, the other must have known."

I nodded. 

"The fact that the other students are saying the three of them had a fight, is already evident enough," I sighed. "It's a sloppy job. They didn't even try."

We were right. My observant eyes on the first day of the crime, was helpful to us. Gina assisted Emily with stabbing the victim in the forest, and they brought her body out. The whole case was giving me the Danny Latimer case flashbacks. Murder, and then relocating the body to somewhere else. Due to my time investigating cases, I was immune to all of this. I could handle anything because I've seen too much, and know too much. 

In the office, I finished my work and I was craving some closure. I hesitantly knocked on DI Hardy's office door. 

"Come in, (L/N)," he said.

Slowly, I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me. He sat in his chair while he rested his chin on his hand. His brown eyes were beautiful, and I almost melted at the sight of him. I couldn't hold it back any longer. We were touchy and we acted like a couple, but I needed him to say he loved me. The entire case was irritating and hard, but now that it was finished, I needed closure. When I sat on the chair, I looked him in the eye.

"Sir, I need to ask you something," I breathed out. 

He leaned back against his chair to watch me. It was hard to talk to him at times. I couldn't read him sometimes, and I was afraid that what we did in the backseat of the car was nothing to him. It was something to me. Everything we did, was something to me. 

I struggled to get my words out, but I eventually did. "What we did... I... Is there chemistry between us? Do you feel that there's something between us? I know this is quite stupid to ask, but-"

"Yes. Yes, I do feel something for you, ever since I locked eyes with you when I walked in," he nodded, and smiled. The twinkle in his eyes caused my heart to flutter. "I was waiting to finish this case before telling you that I think we should take this relationship further."

"Oh... Really now?" I widened my eyes.

Alec was serious. The small smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes showed me that it was safe to fall in love. We've been working together for months now and there was never a moment where I'd stop and think to myself if I truly loved him. I did. Weirdly enough, he loved me too. I didn't expect it but I was glad he did. The case was solved and now it was our time to rest and do something with our relationship. 

DI Hardy. He was no longer DI Hardy when I went home. He was Alec Hardy, and he was my boyfriend.


End file.
